Foxtail of DarkClan
by Lovely SOS
Summary: I wanted to be the one to lead my Clan into victory. I wanted my father's mistakes not to be mine, or to be blamed as my own. Foxtail has been made deputy of DarkClan. Will she survive her fathers reputation and find love in the cat she thinks she hates?
1. Deputy

**A/N Hey! This is kind of my first story in Warriors section on FF. I had a warrior story, but I deleted it fter getting a mean review. But it's okay, because I was an inexperienced writer then, anyway. (More then I am now, anyway.)**

**This is a story about DarkClan, the Clan Lionblaze and Heathertail created in the tunnels.**

**Please enjoy and review. If you don't like my story, don't review at all, because it's better for everyone.**

My claws sunk into the ground. I was ready. I knew it. It was almost moonhigh, and Graystar was finally choosing the new deputy.

_StarClan, let it be me. You know I have worked hard,_ I thought.

Graystar was ready, too. The DarkClan cats walked slowly to the Rock Ledge, their pain evident in loosing their deputy.

Graystar spoke.

"Cats of DarkClan," she started. Her eyes, I noted, were glittering with grief as she spoke. "We have lost our respected deputy. We will never forget Robinwing. He died as any warrior would, bravely fighting for his Clan."

My head swam as I remembered the battle. Blood everywhere. Wasted lives of cats.

"I also ask you to remember Flighttail. She died for me." Graystar's body shook from the horror and sadness inside of her. My heart hurt. Too many cat's had died in the battle with BreezeClan. And especially how sad it was to loose Flighttail, who had been one of the most respected cats in the Clan.

She had jumped in front of the outstreched claws of Hawktail. He had no mercy, and she fell in a pool of blood at his paws. I shuddered at the memory.

The moon was climbing in the sky.

"Without further ado, I now will choose the new deputy before the body of Robinwing, so that his spirit may hear and aprove of my choice. The new deputy will be Foxtail."

I tryed to look surprised. But inside, I was glowing with pride.

_If only you could see me now, father,_ I thought, tipping my head to the sky.

Half the cats chanted, "Foxtail, Foxtail!" But more than enough I heard whispering, "Her? After what Stonepelt did?"

One cat made himself quite clear of his opion. Loudly Shadowtail said, "How can we trust her? She could be just the same as Stonepelt." He held a challenging gaze at Graystar.

Graystar's response was a snarl.

"Stonepelt was her father. Foxtail can be whatever she wants to be, but I know she is not like her father. She is as loyal a DarkClan cat as any." Her gaze shifted to me, and her voice was calm now. "Foxtail, come here."

I stood and jumped onto the Rock Ledge, my heart pounding. "Cats of DarkClan." I began. "I am shocked and horrified at the death of Robinwing." my truly sad gaze drifted to one of the two lifeless body's in the clearing.

"May he and Flighttail find StarClan soon."

_The Clan will mourn, but now it's time to make myself clear,_ I thought. I held my head high.

"I can assure you, I am not my father." I stared at Shadowtail. "But I want you all to know something. My father was wrong in what he did, but that doesn't mean he was not a true warrior."

I heard shouts of protest, but kept on.

"He was the best fighter the forest has ever seen!" I could not keep the hiss out of my voice.

Didn't the Clan have any respect for true warriors?

"I am a warrior as well. And for that you should have at least enough respect to not only remember Stonetail as evil, but as a true warrior as well. He was misunderstood-"

"He was a murderer!" Snarled Yellowfoot. "He only killed! No true warrior would do that!"

My reply was cold. "I am not saying he wasn't." My voice was flat. "But he was what he was, and he was also an amazing warrior."

No cat could deny this.

"I only ask that you stop blaming me for what he did. And that you have at least some respect left for him."

The cats in the clearing sat silently. I knew I had gained their approval... At least some of them.

Suddenly Ashleaf began in a quiet, chanting voice:

"Foxtail. Foxtail. Foxtail!"

Others joined in, and soon, they were all chanting. No cat could deny that I was perfect for deputy.

Loudest of all were Ashleaf, my best friend, and Brightwhisker, who had been made a warrior after the battle with BreezeClan.

Thank goodness, I thought. He had been my first apprentice, and if he hadn't been made a warrior, I could not have been made deputy. I purred loudly and jumped down from the Rock Ledge.

"Thanks, you two." I said, touching my tail first to Ashleaf's ear, then Brightwhiskers.

He purred. "Athing for you, Foxtail. And I know you will be a great deputy."

I felt proud to be his former mentor. His eyes glittered with wisdom beyond his age.

Ashleaf said affectionately, "Stupid furball." I purred back.

"Foxtail!" I heard across the clearing. Graystar was calling me. I bounded over to her.

"Yes Graystar?"

"I would like to speak to you in my den."

"Of course."

My brother Racingwind cought my eye as I walked past. His eyes gleamed with happiness for me.

We walked slowly to her den in the rock caves. A few cats congratulated me as I walked past, but some glared. I tried not to feel hurt.

_I suppose they think the have a reason to hate me,_ I thought. But I would prove them wrong.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I know it may have been confusing, but it will all make sense in the next Chapter.**

**All the characters I made myself.**

**If you would like to have a cat in the story, you can! Just review and tell me what you look like, your name, and if you want to be in DarkClan or BreezeClan, or another Clan. (I have not yet decided on the other Clans names, soooorrrry!)**

**I would like to thank Graymask and megx2 for this. They are my Warriors forum buddies :)**

**Review please!**


	2. Remember

**A/N Hey guys! Another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW, I AM DESPERATE! lol**

I woke at dawn to organize the first hunting patrol. The Clan needed food to keep up their strength. After all, there had just been a battle, and we were still mourning Flighttail and Robinwing.

I decided that just Yellowfoot, Ashleaf, myself, and Shadowtail. I think he complained extra because I was the one to wake him. After I organized the dawn border patrol, we were off. (It was just Fawnmist, Rabbitleaf, and his apprentice, the she-cat Lilacpaw.)

"Where to?" Ashleaf said, always the cheery one. I said,

"Lets try the forest near the field."

Yellowfoot surprised me by agreeing. "Yes, the prey runs well there at dawn."

When we returned, we had a grand total of 4 mice, a small rabbit, a starling, 2 shrews, and a huge pheasant that yellowfoot was very proud to have caught.

"Wow!" Said Whitepaw when we returned, her eyes huge. "You caught lots! And that pheasant is big enough to eat me!" Yellowfoot laughed and gave Whitepaw a small lick on the head.

_At least everyone seems better today_, I thought.

Just then, I heard Graystar call me. I dropped my mouse and shrew and padded over.

Without a word she padded to her den. I followed.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you who you think should mentor Mintkit and Blackkit."

"Well... Did you have anyone in mind?"

"...You."

"Me?" I asked. I had just finished mentoring Brightwhisker. "Brigtwhisker has only just been made a warrior." I said.

Graystar thought for a moment. "Yes, but they are Robinwing's kits..." Her voice trailed off.

"Well," I said hesitantly. "From what I have seen, Blackkit is adventurous and already knows a battle move. He probably learned it from Berrypaw... But anyway. He seems like a quick learner and a fierce kit."

She nodded in approval. "He needs a mentor that is patient and loving. If he has a mentor that has the same attitude as him, fierce, he may become to ambitious..."

"And Mintkit is just the opposite." I said. "She has trouble learning, I think. But she is smart, I know it." I closed my eyes for a moment.

"I think Yellowfoot should mentor Blackkit, and Mintkit..."

"How about Shadowtail?" I was surprised to even hear his name. I didn't think he had the patience at all for mentoring.

When I said nothing, Graystar purred.

"So it is settled. Mintkit shall be mentored by Shadowtail, and you shall mentor Blackkit."

"But I thought Yellowfoot would!" I protested. "She hasn't had an apprentice for a while."

"You will mentor Blackkit." She said, in a 'Don't-question-me' look. I sighed and dipped my head.

"Very well, Graystar."

But as I was leaving her den, I realised, I was excited to mentor another kit.

That night my dreams were filled with images of my father.

"When you are big, you will rule the Clan." Stonepelt was telling me. "You will be strong and fierce in battle, and you will have every cat to do what you want."

"Like you?" I asked, my big kit eyes filling with wonder.

"I am just deputy, little one." He purred. "But one day I will lead the Clan."

I saw myself becoming an apprentice.

"You will now be called Foxpaw." Graystar said. Stonepelt was watching me and my brother, Racingpaw, proudly. But mostly his gaze was on me. Later he told me,

"Foxpaw... You are destined to be great."

These were all happy memory's. But then the bad memory's came.

"You can't let a kittypet join the Clan!" My father hissed, his eyes filled with rage. "Last moon a loner was let in too!"

He snarled and stared at the newcomer, who's name I couldn't remember.

"DarkClan needs more warriors!" Said Graystar. Her eyes narrowed. "As my deputy, you should stand by me."

"Purebloods!" Hissed Stonepelt. He was now standing with five other cats. His supporters. "The only true Clan consists of only purebloods!"

My mind showed me an image of a roaring battle. A battle that should never have happened.

The wind was howling. All four Clans fought, split into two rough groups. It was simple. It didn't matter what Clan you were- you were either fighting for the rights of kittypets and loners and rouges to join the Clans, or supporting Stonepelt, who was basically in charge of the Pureblood side.

It wasn't an honorable battle. And StarClan showed their disaproval by sending a thunderstorm right before the battle, but it was ignored, even when all four Clan's medicine cats insisted it was a sign.

Many cats died. The most horrible thing I remember was the image that always haunted my dreams.

Stonepelt was near me. What side was I fighting on? The pureblood side... But I couldn't fight for the others. Stonepelt wouldn allow it.

"You are pure Clan blood." He hissed. "Be proud of it. Now show me you are a true warrior, Foxpaw." Then we plunged into battle.

I made sure not to kill any cat, and I met great hesitation going up against some of my own Clan mates. They were all shocked I wasn't on their side. I almost stopped fighting, when I saw it.

There she was. Mother. Redfur. She was fighting for the other side, I realised with dread. My heart pounded. A cat went up against her, but she thew the tom off her.

Another warrior charged in to replace the one Redfur had thrown off. The rest was a bit of a blur.

The warrior was Stonepelt.

How wrong it was! No cat should ever have to fight their mate. And the worst part was that Stonepelt didn't even know it was her.

And with one blow, she was dead before she knew it.

Sonepelt looked triumphant at first, the gleam of battle in his eyes. But his expression made my heart stop when he realised he had just killed his mate.

Blood pooled out of Redfur's head.

And the last words I heard him say where, "What have I done?" He looked at his blood-stained paws in horror. And he too died only a second later, when a SeaClan cat took advantage of him and jumped.

Dead.

My yowl was what stopped the battle. The ammount of pain was unbearable, to see my parents in a pool of blood on the ground.

"No!" I wailed at the sky. "Come back! Mother! You aren't dead! Father!" No answer was heard.

My brother Racingwind joined me, the pain and shock in his eyes unbearable as well.

"They aren't really gone." I said to him, but his eyes were glazed over. My Clan gathered around me and my brother.

SeaClan, DarkClan, BreezeClan and ForestClan cats all stopped to stare in horror.

And the battle was over, just like that.

I woke up shivering, but I wasn't cold.

**A/N OMG this chap was depressing! But the next chapter will be MUCH better, I swear! The sad stuff is over, I promise. Just to be clear, the bttle that Robinwig and Flighttail died in was a different battle, which I will explain more about later.**


	3. Blackpaw and Mintpaw

**A/N Hey, thanks to SpaztasticHollyleaf1083, katienicole426, and Featherflight100698 for being my wonderful reviewers :) and thanks to SpaztastiHollyleaf1083 for favoriting.**

It was time. I think I was as excited as Blackkit was, except that I was holding it in.

The ceremony began.

The sun shone brightly as the two kits came forward, and Graystars voice was warm when she spoke.

"We are gathered to witness these kits becoming apprentices. They are the son and daughter of Robinwing and Whitestep."

Whitestep sat near her two kits, her eyes filled with pride and pain.

"Mintkit, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be called Mintpaw." She lept down from the Rock Ledge and beckoned Shadowtail over.

"Shadowtail," Graystar continued, "You were mentored by Robinwing. I know you will pass on the fighting skills and loyalty you learned from him to Mintpaw."

The little gray she-cat with minty-green eyes wrigled with excitement as she pointed her head all the way up to reach Shadowtail's nose. He purred in amusement.

"Blackkit," Said Graystar, "From this day on until you earn your warrior name you will be called Blackpaw." I could see the excitement in his big kit- apprentice, rather- eyes.

"Your mentor will be Foxtail." I padded over to sit next to Blackpaw."Foxtail, I know you will pass all of your courage and bravery on to Blackpaw."

We bent to touch noses, and the whole Clan called out joyously,

"Blackpaw! Mintpaw!" Their eyes shone with pride for the new apprentices. Especially Whitestep.

"Wow." Murmured Blackpaw. "The deputy..." Pride shot through me. Yes, I was deputy.

"So what are we doing today?" Asked Blackpaw when the cheering died down. "Battle training, right? I'm going to be the best warrior ever!"

I purred in amusement. Mintpaw and Shadowtail joined us.

"No, today is for exploring the territory. Be patient, Blackpaw. Battle training will come later."

He grumbled something then said suddenly, "Will we get to see SeaClan and ForestClan territory?"

"Yes, but only the border."

He grumbled again. I turned to Shadowtail.

"Shall we take our apprentices together?" I asked in a polite tone.

His voice was cold when he replied, "Of course."

We set out at once. (Well, after Whitestep covered her kits with licks and words of happiness.)

"And here," I told Blackpaw, "Is the little stream."

"The bigger one runs close to the ForestClan border." Added Shadowtail to Mintpaw.

"Wow! Can we see it?" Asked Mintpaw in wonder.

"Of course, you little fluffball." Shadowtail purred. I was genuinly surprised. Shadowtail did not strike me as the loving type.

But maybe it's good, I thought. They'll balance each other out.

We walked until we reached the ForrestClan border and the big stream.

"Wow, it's huge!" Yelled Blackpaw.

"What do you smell?" I asked him. He parted his jaws and breathed in.

"I smell... The stream, and... and some weird smell... It smells like... Dirt and leaves." He said wrinkling his nose. Shadowtail let out a mrrrow of laughter.

"Yeah, that's ForrestClan for you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"So remember this scent," I said, looking in Blackpaw's eyes, "Because it is very important to know what Clan is what when you smell them." He nodded. Shadowtail was telling Mintpaw the same thing.

We headed the other direction to the SeaClan border. I could smell that awful salty smell that SeaClan cats loved so much. I felt the earth underneath my paws begin to feel sandy.

"Uggggghhhhhh ew!" Shrieked Mintpaw. "It's so... so... Strong!" I exchanged an amused glance with Shadowtail.

But then he seemed to remember it was me and stopped. A bit annoyed, I called to Blackpaw, who was still walking and was getting closer and closer to the border.

"Blackpaw, stop. You are almost off of DarkClan territory." He stopped.

"I'm sorry Foxtail... I just was wondering what it's like on the other side..."

"It's fine, Blackpaw. Just don't ever cross the border without permission from me or another warrior. And besides, you may see it one day anyway."

He nodded.

All of the sudden, Silverspray and Wavetail emerged from a bush on their side. Following them came Foampelt and his apprentice, Shorepaw.

"What are you doing on the border?" Hissed Wavetail. My eyes met his confidently.

"None of your buisness. And we're still on DarkClan territory, after all. What are you doing here?"

For a moment he said nothing. Then he growled, "Border patrol."

Shadowtail hissed. "What are you really doing at the border?"

SeaClan and DarkClan were enimy's at the moment. We were fighting over the strip of land we were standing on. SeaClan's leader, Willowstar, had decided it was theirs. The strip of land had been fought over for many moons.

We belived it was ours because it had always been ours, ever since the first border patrol. StarClan decided it was ours, so it was.

But SeaClan was always fighting us for it because it was rich in prey and they thought of it as still being part of the beach. (It was still sandy.)

It was fighting SeaClan that Flighttail and Robinwing died.

"It belongs to us!" Snarled Silverspray.

"It never has!" I snarled back. I noticed Mintpaw was begining to look very frightened, and Shorepaw has his eye on her and Blackpaw, as if he was going to jump on them at any second. Blackpaw looked ready to claw him back, even though he had no training.

Just when I thought we would jump into battle, Wavetail hissed,

"It belongs to us. And we _will_get it." Then they all slithered away silently, the way only SeaClan cats could.

I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them.

"Come on, lets get back to camp. Graystar must hear of this."

My heart pounded as we walked back to camp.

_We won the fist battle, but there is still more,_ I thought.

We raced back to camp to tell Graystar. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Mintpaw, Blackpaw, why don't you go back and tell Graystar?" I said. "Shadowtail and I will hunt for a little while."

Blackpaw's eyes glittered. "Why can't we learn some hunting, then?"

I looked him and Mintpaw over, but it was Shadowtail that answered.

"Because you're exahausted!" He growled. "Get back to camp. Get Graystar and explain what happened, and tell her we have decided to get a little fresh kill. Then rest."

"Yes, Shadowtail." Said Mintpaw, and she and her brother raced off to camp.

I parted my jaws and breathed in. I smelled mouse a few fox lengths away.

I felt better after I killed it. Hunting was always a great way to clear the mind.

Soon after Shadowtail padded up with a sparrow. He put it down.

"Why didn't we return to camp right away?" He asked. I felt a rush of gratitude, because he hadn't said this in front of the apprentices.

"I needed to clear my mind." I said. "I'm sorry. You can go back, if you want."

He said nothing.

"You know, I'm not him." I said quietly. Shadowtail's head whipped around.

"He was a murderer!" Pain showed in his eyes. "He killed my mother, Foxtail."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"Sorry isin't enough." He growled. Then he picked up his sparrow and ran through the trees.

My head swirled and my heart hurt.

**A/N Hey! How are you guys? Good I hope! :)**

**So... I really want reviews :(**

**This was SpazzyChick's idea, to have questions. Thanks Spazzy!**

**So what I want you guys to do is review, tell me what you thought of the chapter, and answer these questions...**

**1. What is the current leader of SkyClan's name?**

**2. What was Bluestar's mother's name?**

**3. Who was Bluestar's sister?**

**4. What are Tigerstar's kits named?**

**5. Who are the 3 cats Crowfeather has loved?**

**Thanks, please review! Anyone that does will get the next chaptahhh dedicated to them! And I will put the correct answers, too.**


	4. Training

**A/N AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM SO MAD! I WROTE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER, BUT THEN WHEN I WENT TO SAVE IT, IT SAID FANFICTION WAS HAVING PROBLEMS, AND IT CLOSED THE WINDOW! I AM SO MAD!**

**Here I am, re-writing it :( :( :( :( :( :( :(**

**The answers to the questions and answers were...**

**Q 1. What is the current leader of SkyClan's name? A 1. Leafstar**

**Q 2. What was Bluestar's mother's name? A 2. Moonflower**

**Q 3. Who was Bluestar's sister? A 3. Snowfur**

**Q 4. What are Tigerstar's kits named? A 4. Brambleclaw, Mothwing, Hawkfrost, Tadpole, and Tawnypelt.**

**Q 5. Who are the 3 cats Crowfeather has loved? A 5. Feathertail, Leafpool, and Nightcloud.**

**The people who guessed were: Featherflight100698, LouveAsha, and Moonfrost127. YOU GUYS GOT THEM ALL RIGHT!**

**Except LouveAsha, you put Nightshade and it's Nightcloud. But you were very close and got the rest right! :D Good for you guys, you are all awesome!**

"Extra battle training for every apprentice. Double the border patrol."

"Yes Graystar."

I padded out of her den. She was right: We needed to be ready in case of an attack from SeaClan.

_But if that happens, we'll be ready, _I thought confidently.

I organized the patrols, leading one myself.

*~*~Foxtail~*~*

"Like this." I said to Blackpaw. At least five sunrises had passed since Graystar had decided on extra battle training for every cat. Blackpaw was learning the basic DarkClan battle moves, and he was learning fast.

"You have to aim for my back when you jump, and land with your weight heavy. Now, pretend you're on an ambush patrol, and try it."

He nodded, and stepped back a tail length. I padded away, then back, as if I were just a cat out for a walk.

He jumped from his hiding spot and twisted in the air, landing perfectly on my back and squashing out my breath.

"Alright, off!" I wheezed. His eyes gleamed with triumph.

"That was perfect!" I said. "But lets try it again." He nodded, and crouched down again.

I walked at him, and he jumped. But this time, I moved away, and he landed heavily on the hollows ground, sending up dust and sand.

He looked mad. My whiskers twitched in amusement. I remembered playing that same trick on Brightwhisker, and my mentor on me.

"Hey! You didn't tell me you were gonna move!" He said angrily. I padded toward him and rested my tail on his back.

"No, I didn't." I said carefully. "Think of it like this, Blackpaw. In a real battle, would the warrior against you tell you all their moves?"

"...No."

"And I won't either, Blackpaw. And soon... there may be a battle."

His eyes gleamed with the thought of battle. "Really?" He asked excitedly. "I want to fight in it!"

I tapped his nose with my tail in a teasing way. "Well, if you want to be in a battle, you have to train first, right?"  
His eyes shone with excitement.

"Yeah!" He cried. "Lets do it again!"

And we did. This time, he was a little more careful planning on his landing. He jumped, and I was ready.

But he was ready for me too, and landed on my back.

_A little awkwardly_, I thought. _But much better then last time._

I shook him off. "Much better!" I purred. "Again."

We trained like this for a while, and finally, with about an hour's time to spare before sunset, we were joined by Shadowtail and Mintpaw.

"Blackpaw- You should have seen it, I cought the biggest squirl, ever!" She jumped around her littermate excitedly.

"Well you should have seen me and Foxtail- battle training!" He said.

Mintpaw turned to Shadowtail.

"That's why we're here, right?" She asked him. Her eyes shone with a deep respect for her mentor.

_She is a new apprentice, but very loyal. One day she'll make a fine warrior,_ I thought.

Shadowtail nodded, and began showing her the battle ove we call the pound.

"I'm going to show you a new move today, before the sun goes down," He instructed. "Foxtail, would you help demonstrate?" I ignored his cold stare and flat voice when he spoke to me.

I nodded.

"This move we call the pound, and I'll show you why." He nodded at me, as if to say, _Okay- go!_

I ran at him, preparing to do a headbutt, another classic DarkClan move.

But he reared up on his hind legs and smacked his paws down on my shoulders and back, making me collapse.

"Woah!" Squeaked Mintpaw. "She... She's okay, right?"

I picked my self off the ground, shaking he dust out of my bushy tail. "I'm fine, Mintpaw. In Battle training, we do not seriously injure our Clanmates."

The rest of the day was spent teaching Mintpaw and Blackpaw more moves.

~*~*Foxtail~*~*

Just before the sun disappeared for another night, I decided to have Mintpaw fight Blackpaw. He was excited. She looked scared.

"Are you two ready?" I asked. Mintpaw was shaking.

"What's wrong?" Asked Shadowtail.

"I... I'm fine... I just... What if I get hurt? What if I hurt him?"

Shadowtail ran his tail across her flank. "It's alright, Mintpaw. No one here will hurt you, and you were great when we practiced! Now you get to show your brother everything you learned!"

"...That's true..." Said Mintpaw. Suddenly she looked just like Blackpaw, with that determined look in her eyes. She turned to me.

"I'm ready." She said.

"Then, go!" I yowled, my voice carrying across the hollow.

Mintpaw ran head on at Blackpaw. Just as she was about to collide with him, he sprang up and twisted in the air, landing on her back.

I purred proudly.

But, Mintpaw was fast. She staggered under his weight, but had been ready for it, and reared up on her hind legs, shaking Blackpaw off. She then twisted and pounded, as we DarkClan cats like to say.

Black paw collapsed, wheezing. Mintpaw got in a few good blows on his ears then ducked away when he swung back. Blackpaw suddenly did a move I was surprised to see: He used his size as an advantage and shouldered Mintpaw right off her feet.

"Oooof!" She grunted as Blackpaw finished the move by landing on top of her.

The fight was over.

"Very nice, you two were great!" Purred Shadowtail.

I was silent for a moment. Then I said, "Blackpaw...Were did you learn that move?"

"What move?"

My eyes narrowed. "The shouldering one." Shadowtail looked confused.

"You didn't teach him that move?"

"No." I said, and turned back to Blackpaw.

"Oh... That one? Um, natural instinct, I guess..." He said. There was something in his tone that didn't sound right... But I shook it off. Blackpaw looked exhausted, and Mintpaw looked ready to fall asleep right there.

We went back to camp without talking.

**A/N Okay... So... How was the chapter? I'm not sure how great it is, since I had to re-write it :'(**

**Questions (Most are easy this time :))**

**1. Who was Cloudtail's mother?**

**2. Who was Cloudtail's mentor?**

**3. Who is Cloudtail's mate?**

**4. Who wanted to be Jayfeather's mate in his past-life?**

**5. Who are all of Tigerstar's grand children?**

**PS The moves in here, I pretty much made up... How were they? I kinda used some things that other Clans use, but mostly I made it up. DarkClan has gotta have it's special moves :) Were they okay?**

**Review and let me know!**


	5. Gathering

**A/N Thanks to:**

**Dawnfire0**

**LouveAsha**

**Moonfrost127**

**Animeluver600**

**Whisperfang**

**for reviewing!**

**1. Q. Who was Cloudtail's mother? A. Princess**

**2. Q. Who was Cloudtail's mentor? A. Fireheart**

**3. Q. Who is Cloudtail's mate? A. Brightheart**

**4. Q. Who wanted to be Jayfeather's mate in his past-life? A. Half Moon**

**5. Q. Who are all of Tigerstar's grand children? A. Flametail, Dawnpelt, and Tigerheart.**

**Okay, Moonfrost117 and Animeluver600 got them all right.**

**Whisperfang got them all right except for number 4. LouveAsha got them all except for 4 and 5.**

**Thanks guys, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats, but this story is all my own.**

~*~*Foxtail*~*~

Tonight was the gathering.

My fur blew in the wind, making me shiver.

"Time to go!" Called Graystar.

Myself, Graystar, Whitepaw, Rabbitleaf, Blackpaw, Fawnmist, Yellowfoot, Shadowtail, Whitestep, Lilacpaw, Racingwind, and Brightwhisker plowed through the bracken tunnel.

I felt my heart beating, faster and faster.

_This is what it means to be a DarkClan cat. Just you and your Clan, racing through the dark forest, feeling the wind in your fur._

A feeling I never took for granted.

We stopped at the Stone Hollow.

The Stone Hollow was a huge slab of rock where ForestClan, SeaClan, DarkClan, and BreezeClan teritory came together. It was surrounded by smaller rocks and stones.

I was about to take my place with the other warriors, but I reminded myself: I was deputy. I would sit by Graystar tonight.

Willowstar of SeaClan and Badgerstar of ForestClan were already there with their Clans, waiting. Hostile growls came from SeaClan.

"Hush! Tonight is the truce." Snapped Willowstar's deputy, Wavetail.

Just then BreezeClan appeared from the moorland side. The sleek, fast, long-tailed cats seemed to pour over the side of the hill, their fur shinning in the moonlight.

Longstar joined the other leaders, and it was all silent.

Longstar spoke first, standing. At once her long limbs made her taller then the other leaders.

"BreezeClan is well." She announced. "A few sunrises ago a dog attacked our camp, but our warriors sent it running off, and no real harm was done. Prey is good. We have a new warrior here with us, Owlfur."

The Clans all cheered, and I saw a small brown tom duck his head in slight embarrassment. I purred, remembering how it felt to be announced as a warrior at a gathering.

Badgerstar stood up after Longstar sat.

"Good." He said, nodding his head to Longstar. "ForestClan is also well. Prey is running well, and one of our queens has given birth to two kits." He sat down, nodding his head to Graystar.

She nodded back, showing signs of the obvious friendship they shared.

"DarkClan has a new deputy. Unfortunately Robinwing's life was taken from him in the battle with SeaClan." Her eyes blazed as she stared, challengingly, at Willowstar.

"DarkClan's new deputy is Foxtail." Murmurs spread through the crowd of cats. I ignored them, holding my head high.

"But we wouldn't need a new deputy if it wasn't for SeaClan!" Shocked mews and shouts came from the crowd.

"SeaClan has tried to take the strip of land that belongs to DarkClan!"

A low growl came from Willowstar's throat. "It belongs to SeaClan! It always has!"

"It belongs to us! It has for generations!" Snarled Yellowfoot.

A hissing SeaClan cat jumped on her, claws outstretched.

The Hollow exploded into yowls.

"Stop! Stop!" The medicine cats were yelling. A cloud covered the moon.

Badgerstar closed his eyes for a moment. "A gathering is sacred. This is a fight between SeaClan and DarkClan alone. Come, ForestClan. We are leaving."

Longstar nodded. "I agree. BreezeClan is returning home."

She and Badgerstar padded away with their Clans. I turned to see Willowstar and Graystar staring at each other.

"This is not over." Hissed Willowstar, and she whipped around to take her Clan home.

~*~*Foxtail*~*~

Brightwhisker yawned. "Foxtail, Graystar wants you."

I nodded. "Go get some sleep. You're on dawn patrol." He nodded back and headed for the warriors den.

I stretched then headed to Graystar's den.

"Graystar?"

"Come in."

I padded into the Rock Cave.

"What did you want?" I asked, settling down beside her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, them slowly opened them. "I want you to lead a patrol into SeaClan."

I stared back, completely surprised.

"To fight?"

"No. I want you to spy."

Now I was even more surprised.

"Who should I take?"

"Take Ashleaf, Brightwhisker, and Yellowfoot."

I paused. "What time tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow. Now."

"But Graystar! Surely now is a bad time? And what are we spying for?"

"Now is a fine time. I believe Willowstar is planning to invade our territory soon." Worry shone in her eyes. "Find out any information you can. If you are seen, leave immediately."

I nodded. "Yes, Graystar."

~*~*Foxtail*~*~

Ashleaf was guarding the camp.

"Psst, Ashleaf!" I hissed. Graystar had asked me to keep it quiet.

"Foxtail? What is it?"

"Graystar has asked that we spy on SeaClan."

Her eyes widened. "Now?"

"Yes, Now."

I rounded up the rest of the patrol.

_Well, here goes nothing..._ I thought, slipping out of camp with my Clanmates. But we didn't know we were being followed...

**A/N Okay, please review!**

**1. What was Crookedstar's warrior name?**

**2. What was Leopardstar's warrior name?**

**3. What was Blackstar's warrior name?**

**4. What was Leafstar's warrior name?**

**5. What was Onestar's warrior name?**

**Thanks a lot for everyone reviewing! It means a lot and keeps the story running. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Also, if you have any constructive critism, that would be awesome :) I'm always looking for ways to make my stories better.**


	6. Spying

**A/N Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers! :) Here they are!**

**Icefeather12**

**MourningBlack**

**Hawkstar**

**Cherrybomb of the Killjoys**

**Animeluver600**

**LouveAsha**

**Duskfire1954**

**And Here are the answers to the questions!**

**1. Q. What was Crookedstar's warrior name? A. Crookedjaw**

**2. Q. What was Leopardstar's warrior name? A. Leopardfur**

**3. Q. What was Blackstar's warrior name? A. Blackfoot**

**4. Q. What was Leafstar's warrior name? A. Leafdapple**

**5. Q. What was Onestar's warrior name? A. Onewhisker**

**Hawkstar, AnimeLuver600, Cherrybomb of the Kill Joys, LouveAsha, and Duskfire1954 got them all right :) **

**MourningBlack and Icyfeather, you guys only missed one each! (But Icy didn't read FQ, so it doesn't really count haha)**

**ATTENTION: AT THE BOTTOM IS A...**

_**CONTEST!**_

**So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: There once was a lowly clam that- Wait! This is a disclaimer... Um... I don't own Warriors...**

~*~*Foxtail*~*~

Brightwhisker paused and sniffed the air.

"All clear." He mewed quietly.

We were on the border, and we had to be careful not to run into any Clanmates our way there.

DarkClan cats aren't called DarkClan for nothing: We are cats of the night. Waking up and taking a walk in the forest at night is common for us. Of all Clans, we have the best night vision, and hunting at night is our specialty.

On the way over to the SeaClan border we had avoided a night-hunting patrol and Rabbitleaf, out for a walk in the moonlight.

Yellowfoot let out a low hiss as we crossed the border.

"I can already smell their stench!"

She was right. How could a cat ever be so fond of the bitter scent of the sea?

"How do we find their camp?" Asked Brightwhisker, sniffing again.

"We'll just have to sniff around and find it." I replied. "Brightwhisker, you're the best tracker. Can you find the camp?" Just them I heard a rustle of leaves behind me.

I whirled around, expectig to see a SeaClan cat, furious at DarkClan for crossing the border. But I saw no one.

"Odd..." I murmured to myself. Just then I heard Ashleaf say,

"Brightwhisker's found a trail! Lets go!"

We hurried to follow him. He led us straight to the sea, with it's small waves carrying the water away, then back, then away, then back.

"The scent is strongest over there, in those caves." Brightwhisker murmured.

Silently and swiftly, like all DarkClan cat's, we wove our way to the caves.

"Stop." I hissed through gritted teeth. I could hear voices.

"-Now is the time to take action! The Sand Strip belongs to us." There were howls of agreement. A wave crashed on the shore.

"We attack first thing in two sunrises. Wavetail- we are fit enough?" Said the cat I knew was Willowstar.

"I believe so." Came a slightly snarling voice.

"Then it is so! We attack at dawn in two sunrises. Wavetail, tomorrow I want an extra hunting patrol or two. We must keep up our strength."

A murmer of a voice came closer to us.

"Retreat!" I hissed under my breath. Yellowfoot scrambled up the slight slope and Brightwhisker bounded past a large rock. Ashleaf raced beside me, and despite the circumstance, I felt excited, alive.

I knew Ashleaf felt it too when we exchanged a glance that reminded me of when we were apprentices, playing in the forest together... I could see the glint in her eyes.

We stopped to rest just beyond our border. Suddenly Yellowfoot stood up, her eyes narrowing.

"Did you see that?" She hissed. Brightwhisker cocked his head to the side.

"See what?"

"There! I saw something move..." She stood up and padded forward without any hesitance.

A quick look behind a holly bush and...

"...Blackpaw?" She hissed in annoyance. "What are you doing away from camp?"

The apprentices eyes went wide. "I-I... Uhh.."

"I'll handle this." I said loudly. I stepped over to Blackpaw. In a serious tone I said, "Blackpaw, you do know that an apprentice can't go out of camp alone without a warrior? At night, too!"

Yellowfoot snorted, and a chilly breeze ruffled my fur.

"I... I saw you leaving..." Blackpaw mewed weakly. "I wanted to see where you were going..."

"That's no excuse! Blackpaw, I told you on your first day as an apprentice, never leave camp without permission! Even a kit has enough sense to do that!"

"I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm, I just-"

"You will be punished, Blackpaw." I swung my head around and began stomping towards camp.

"Well? Coming?" I said irritably when I saw the four cats staring at me. I sighed.

"Blackpaw... I'm sorry, I was a little harsh. I'm just very tense with this whole SeaClan thing... And when a cat doesn't listen to me, it makes my job a lot harder, and Graystar's. We would like to have you safe at home at night." I said gently.

He hung his head. "I'm sorry.." He meowed.

"It's alright." I said. "But just so you learn your lesson, you will not be going to the next gathering."

His moth opened, like he was about to protest, but then he thought better of it and snapped it shut. I glanced at Ashleaf. She gave me a tiny nod of aproval, and relief flooded through me.

The way back to camp Blackpaw seemed a little strange, muttering things to himself.

"I was only doing what you told me to..." Was the only thing I caught. I swirled around.

"Who told you to do what?" He looked a little confused and didn't answer me. Worried, I said,

"Let's get you back to camp."

_He's probably just tired,_ I decided._ I'll let him sleep in a little late._

**A/N Thanks so much to all those lovely reveiwers out there! They keep me going :)**

**Sorry about the late update, but there's been a lot on my mind...**

**So anyway, I hope you all had a great Christmas, and I wish you a wonderful New Year! **

**Supah hard questions :)**

**1. What color are Spottedleaf's eyes?**

**2. What color are Brightheart's eyes?**

**3. What color are Ivypaw's eyes?**

**4. What color are Thornclaw's eyes?**

**(Just so you know, I know the answers to all of these... And no it's not because I have no life, it's because I use Warriors Wikia! :D)**

_**CONTEST!**_

**All you have to do is answer at least 3 of the questions above. (I really don't care if you use Warriors Wikia XD)**

**If you answer at least three, or all of them, you can be a character in my story!**

**So in your review tell me:**

**The gender, pelt coloring, eyes, and name of the cat, plus personality if you want! (Or I'll make it up) Please don't make the cat have a complex history or anything. I just want all this above. :)**

**The character may be minor or major.**

**Good luck!**


	7. Breaking Hearts

**A/N**

**Eye color questions…**

**ANSWERS!**

**Spottedleaf: Amber**

**Brightheart: Blue**

**Ivypaw: Dark blue**

**Thornclaw: Amber**

**Congradulations to the winners:**

**Icyfeather12 (3-4 correct)**

**Wildwind of ThunderClan (4-4 correct)**

**Duskfire1954 (4-4 correct)**

**Featherflight100698 (3.5-4 correct)**

**Animeluver600 (3-4 correct)**

**Moonfrost127 (4-4 correct)**

**Sorry, updating has been sooo slow! :( It's because schoolwork is stupid :/**

**CONGRATULATIONS-**

**Everyone won! Everyone's cat will appear in the story. (It was at least 3 out of 4) The peeps that got 3 will have slightly more minor characters, the peeps with 4, more major. We'll see :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Warrior cats, however, SeaClan, ForestClan, BreezeClan, and our favorite, DarkClan, are all mine :)**

My heart pounded slightly as the sun began to rise in the sky.

Graystar had decided against a rade on SeaClan, even though we knew they were to attack today... As soon as the sun rose above the treetops.

Wildwind, (**Wildwind of ThunderClan**) a mottled gold-brown she-cat, was waiting in the clearing. She and I were one of the first awake, along with Graystar and Wildwind's apprentice, Sunpaw.

"Hey," I meowed. Wildwind bounded over, giving my shoulder a friendly lick.

"Nervous?" She asked, her eyes showing sympathy. I nodded.

Around us cats were being woken up to be ready for SeaClan's rade.

The past two days had been hectic, and they all added up to this day- this moment. Thorns had been added around camp, battle moves had been practiced, and prey was well stocked.

Blackpaw and Ravenpaw (**Moonfrost127**) were wrestling outside of the apprentice den. I padded over, ready to break apart the fight.

"That's what you get, you fuzzy lump of waste!" Ravenpaw shouted, pinning Blackpaw down.

"No fair!" He whined. "You're bigger, you and Sunpaw are almost warriors!"

Ravenpaw. Nodded, getting off. She stared at the ground.

"Almost a warrior..."

"No more fighting, 'paws." I said. "You need to save your energy." Blackpaw nodded. The sun was getting higher...

"Cat's of DarkClan!" Shouted Graystar. "Now is the time to win what is ours." Yowls of approval sounded, and I found that I was yelling with them.

We marched out of camp, leaving only the elders, two warriors, the Queens and their kits.

"Here goes nothing," I said to myself. Then detirmination set in and we waited at the border.

Only a few heartbeats later SeaClan cats poured over the Little Hill on SeaClan teritory, their sleek, salty-smelling bodies running swiftly. The shock in their eyes were enough to fuel the fire in me.

_I'm ready to defend my Clan._

Willowstar stalked to the front. Her words were brave, but a surprise she couldn't hide showed in her eyes.

"The Sand Strip is rightfully ours!" She said warningly.

I face off with Wavetail. He was my equal in this battle.

"Willowstar, this is war if you want was is not yours." That did it.

Willowstar's eyes clouded angrily as she shouted, "SeaClan- Attack!"

Wavetail jumped, his muscles rippling beneith his pelt. I jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding his attack.

Turning, I reared up and slashed across his muzle. He howled in pain but didin't back off.

Thorn-sharp claws raken down my spine. I reared up again and smashed my paws down with all the force I had.

Wavetail hissed, the breath knocked out of him momentarily. I took this as an oportunity to strike again. I landed a heavy blow on his front leg.

Suddenly a dark shape whizzed by me and landed on my back, knocking the breath out of me.

"Darkenedheart," (**Icyfeather**) I wheezed. The black cat dug her claws in, with no intention of letting go. I shuddered at the hideous sight of her front leg, burnt and twisted. I reared, trying to buck her off but she stuck, hissing triumph in my ear.

Suddenly Shadowtail appeared out of the mist and raked his claws vicously down her flank. She yowled in rage and turned to face him. Bleeding heavily from my shoulder, I turned and we drove her out together.

"Thanks!" I said breathlessly.

"We'll talk later," He replied. I didn't know what he meant, but he was gone just as soon as he came a heartbeat later.

I heaved myself painfully back into the swirling mass of bloodied cats.

*~*~Foxtail*~*~

The blood pounded in my ears as I leaned heavily against Duskfire. (**Duskfire1954**)

"Easy," He warned, seeming worried. My shoulder was a bit out of place and hurt like StarClan was punishing me.

_Small price to pay for winning_, I thought, toughing it out.

Graystar and Yellowfoot had cornered Willowstar and pounced, trapping her. When SeaClan saw their leader defeated, the fighting ceased. When your leader has been beaten, the Clan has been beaten, if there's no way to save your leader.

Duskfire took me to the Medicine cat Den, even thouh I wanted to go last.

"Nonsense!" He said. "You fought like all of StarClan was on your side..." His eyes showed obvious admiration. "You deserve to go first. Besides, that shoulder must hurt a lot."

I felt a bit uncomfortable at his praise, but I replied, "Thanks- you were great too."

Amazingly, he really had only a scratch on his muzzle and a bruised tail.

Silverwhisper, (**AnimeLuver600**) the Medicine cat, told me I should stay in her den, along with only one other cat...

Shadowtail.

Silverwhisper gave me poppy seeds after (painfully) putting my shoulder back in place, and told me to keep my leg still. Only two, though- I needed them to numb the pain, and maybe if I wanted to sleep.

"I'll be back after I treat the cats ouside!" Said Silverwhisper.

We were alone.

"I saw you fighting against Silverspray," I said calmly. "You were... Really brave."

Shadowtail seemed surprised. "Oh... You were, too."

I searched him with my eyes, the voice in the back of my head telling me how handsom he was.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I don't see anything wrong with you..."

"Torn claw and stomach wound." He replied.

It got qiuet.

"I've... I've been meaning to... opoligize," he said suddenly. His voice had a slight wince in it.

"For what?" I said.

"For... For blaming you for my mothers death." He said. "Whatever you're father was... You're... Not the same..."

My throat felt tight and my heart pounded...

"Sh-shadowtail..."

"You just look like him so much, Foxtail." His voice sounded rough, like it was stuck in his throat. "You have your mother's fur, but..."

I sighed. "It's... okay. It's not your fault, or anything."

His eyes looked misty.

"My mother... I was only almost a warrior..."

I felt like wailing to the sky.

"Foxtail- I care about you! It's not fair, I don't think I can do this!" He cried suddenly. My jaw nearly dropped.

"My heart is breaking." He said quietly. Then, despite Silverwhisper's earlier instuctions for neither of us to move, he got up and ran out of the den. In alarm, I noticed blood spray on the den floor.

His belly wound re-opened!

It felt like my parent's death all over again.

**A/N SERIOUS DRAMA!**

**OKAY, NOW IT'S UP TO YOU GUYS!**

**Duskfire or Shadowtail?**

**Duskfire really cares about Foxtail, but so far she hasn't returned any interest in him...**

**Or Shadowtail, that is also in love with her?**

**I'm leaning towards Shadowtail, but you guys tell me what you think!**

**Sorry for the late updates...**

**Busy with school... And boys! jk ;)**

**NOT EVERYONE'S CAT APPEARED IN THIS CHAPTER~**

**But they will. Sorry.**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**~Lovely SOS**


End file.
